


Heartbreak Sucks, So Let's Eat Ice Cream

by corncat



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Getting Stood Up, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corncat/pseuds/corncat
Summary: It was supposed to be their movie night, but it's not the same without the third Warner. It's even worst when things didn't go as planned, but hey, that's what siblings are for. To always have your back.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	Heartbreak Sucks, So Let's Eat Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> [Edit] I made some minor changes. It's not too drastic, just making the fic more... readable? idk, just have fun reading.

"Come on, Wakko, it's about to start!"

"The popcorn is almost done. Just wait a second!"

The eldest groans, having to wait for his siblings for their movie night. Yakko looks around to notice his baby sister wasn't in the living room either, he sat up from the couch with a sigh escaping his lips. "Dot, We're about to start our movie night!" He made his way towards his sister's room and was about to knock on the door, but it had swung open rather quickly. Almost having his face getting hit by it.

"Sorry, Yakko, but I got a date to go to. I thought I told you guys yesterday?" Dot smiled as she fixes her signature flower tie on her head, she wore a light pink dress with white flowers pattern on the bottom of the dress. Her short black hair was curled and she had worn light makeup. Dot's whole getup had made her all the more adorable. But she would rather be called cute, so be careful what you say, dear readers.

Yakko was baffled, wasn't expecting his little sister to leave them for a date night (ew). He couldn't recall hearing about this. "What? Did you really?"

Dot hums as she straightens her gloves. "Yes. You and Wakko were doing a pie-throwing contest when I told you guys, remember?" Yesterday, the Warner brothers were off doing their daily shenanigans. One led to another, they entered a pie-throwing competition in their kitchen. Dot came in squealing at the boys as they were cover in pies, then left the room. Listing things to do before Saturday night. The boys didn't realize what their sister had said as they continued their game before cleaning up the mess. Or, more like Wakko eating the mess.

The eldest scratches his chin as he remembered. "Oooh, that makes sense. I might have had some cream stuck in my ears..." He subconsciously picks at his ear, checking for any pie leftover, but shakes it off.

The young Warner slips in her white sweater as it was starting to get chilly in Burbank, still smiling at her brother. "I had to get going now, I was supposed to meet the guy at the gate in a few minutes." Dot jumped up at Yakko, who catches her swiftly. They nuzzled their noses at one another, almost making Yakko feel less worried. "I should be home around ten. So it won't be too long." She went back to the ground, Yakko gave a soft smile at his sister.

"Alright, just be careful and call when you need us." She nodded and went to tell Wakko before heading off.

Despite being used to it, it never sits right when his baby sister went off on the date. Yakko knew very well that Dot can take care of herself, but the thing he was the most worried about was the end of the dates. It was rare for the date to lead to a second, and on those times he would be hopeful for his sis, but it still leads to crying or fury. He thought the problem was that she would go on dates with humans rather than toons, at least they would be better understanding. Yakko had wanted to talk to his sister about trying to date one of the fellow toons, someone who had a better understanding of her and her mindsight. However, he wasn't sure how to bring it up without getting her upset. Or a mallet on his head.

For now, he can only wait for the heartbreak so he and Wakko can make her happy again.

"Yakko, the popcorns are ready!" Wakko excitedly spoke with two bowls, running towards the couch, putting one bowl on the table and the other on his own lap. Yakko couldn't help but smile.

"Finally, let's get it started!"

It went normal, half an hour in and all was good. The brothers were watching the classic movie Jurassic Park and Wakko had already emptied his bowl and diving into Yakko's popcorn bowl. His ears perk up when a thought occurred to him. "Hey, Yakko?" He said with his mouth full.

"Yes, brother sibling?" He glances at his brother, thinking he might want to pause the movie to get more snacks.

Wakko gulps the popcorn before continuing. "Do you think Dot is alright?"

It hadn't been what he thought his little brother was gonna ask, so Yakko was unsure. "I mean, I hope she is. It hasn't been an hour yet. Why do you ask?" Wakko sat upright, previously laying on his side, making his hat tilt. If it weren't for the serious atmosphere, Yakko would find this adorable.

Wakko kept his confused expression, scratching the hatless part of his head. "Well, I just think it stinks that she always gets dump on her dates. Like, it was funny at first, but now I'm getting worried." His frown made his older brother worried too. So he had thought of it, it wasn't just Yakko being so observant of his siblings well beings.

"Hmm." Wakko pats the now-empty bowl on his lap, staring at it like it had any advice on their dilemma.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Aren't you worried? About all this?" Of course, he was worried, he is the eldest Warner in the trio. His job was to be sure of their safety and happiness. Wakko and Dot are smart kids, but they had always depended on Yakko in multiple situations. _"One for all and all for one times three,"_ was their motto. Yakko just wishes that this wasn't their norm. Dot's heartbreak or Wakko getting picked on by newer toons, it just wasn't fair to the Warners.

Yakko had realized his silence had made his brother worried even more. Wakko's ears were lowered had said that much. The eldest answered as best he could. "I will admit, I hate that this keeps happening to her, especially since everyone already knows how we are and they _still_ act surprised when meeting us, being ourselves and all." His little brother frown, slump back on the couch.

"Yeah..."

"But you know what, Wakko?" His ears perk when his brother sounded more earnest, tilting his head in question.

"What?" The eldest Warner laugh as he patted his brother on the head, earning a mini protest.

"Despite all the hate, we still have each other." Yakko smiled when Wakko's tailed waged and his tongue hang out, a goofy smiled came across his face.

They continued watching their movie in comfortable silence, Wakko stepping out to get more snacks in between scenes. Once the credits were rolling, Wakko had fallen asleep on Yakko's shoulder. The eldest glances at the clock from across the room. Dot had left around 7:30 and it was already 10:40, she would have been home by now. His worried grew, he sat up carefully, grabbing a blanket to cover his brother before stepping out of the tower very quietly. He stopped when he felt the chill air, heading back inside to fetch himself a sweater and an extra blanket. Yakko made a beeline to the entrance gates, hoping his sister was just late and was just about to enter the studio lot. He stops in his tracks to see Dot sitting on top of the security booth, shivering and facing her back on him. Her whimpers made it all the more devasting. Yakko walked slowly, his voice was gentle, "Dot..."

The young girl was startled, her ears lowered and her tail moved to wrap around her ankles even closer. It only made her look even smaller. Yakko climbed on top of the booth, grateful that Ralph is, as always, a heavy sleeper. "Hey Dot, are you alright?" He hates asking that, but he had to think of something to say. Of course, the hiccups and sniffles had already answered for him, much to his dismay. Dot kept quiet, if it weren't for her teeth chatting, it would of look like she had frozen completely. The autumn air breeze had passed them harshly, both siblings shivered.

Yakko sat next to Dot on the edge, wrapping the extra blanket around her shoulders and pulling her close to him. Dot buried her face on his chest and began to sob once more. He wasn't sure how long they sat there, but if it meant to bring his baby sister comfort, then he didn't complain.

It took a while, but Dot had calm down, still holding on to her brother and refusing to show her sad face, but felt relax by their hold. She swallowed nothing, only to be sure she wasn't gonna cry again. "I mallet the guy. Found out he was trying to get his ex-girlfriend jealous." Her fist had tightened, but relax. "We were gonna eat ice cream, but his ex was there at the shop, you can already guess what happened..."

"Do you want to go home now?" Dot wrapped her arms around his neck, indicating she would very much like to be home than being out in the cold. Yakko carried his sister all the way to the water tower, her breathing had even out, almost making all his worries vanish. The only thing left to do is to remind Dot that she was gonna be okay. As they entered their home, they were greeted by Wakko on his chair with pints of ice creams on the table. Dot studied the room as she rubbed her eyes, getting back on the ground, both siblings making their way to the dining table.

"Took you two long enough, I was getting impatient." Wakko handed the two their bowls with his goofy smile on his face. "Come on, it's gonna melt soon!"

Yakko had one hand on his hip, eyebrow raise towards his brother. "Wakko, it's too late for sweets, and I thought you were asleep!" The other Warner brother shrugged, handing him his lactose-free ice cream.

"I know that, but it makes Dot happy, right?" Yakko looks back at their sister, seeing her smiling at the ice cream as she scoops her favorite flavors. Yakko had made it a rule to not have any sweets before bedtime, but if it meant to make his siblings feeling better, then he can let it slide for tonight. He sighs but kept a smile. "Fine. But we are brushing our teeth after this."

It may not how she wanted her night to end, but it sure felt great to be loved and eating cold sweets in the autumn. Dot hate it when a good date ended soon, at least she had her siblings make it all better.

"Wakko, don't eat the cartons!"

**Author's Note:**

> If I mess up my grammar or had any miss-spelling, please let me know.


End file.
